


What if what I want makes you sad?

by All_time_lowest



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_time_lowest/pseuds/All_time_lowest
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio had been separated at birth? What if exorcists weren't the only one's who knew Yuri bore Satan's children, and Shiro hadn't been the one to find Rin? Would they still meet one day? Would Yukio be an exorcist? Would Rin ascend to his father's throne?





	What if what I want makes you sad?

The air was cold and burned when you inhaled. Snow fell around the pair, fell in their hair and decorated their jackets. Their footsteps crunched the snow as they ran, Kurikara making a gentle clack as it bounced against Shiro's jacket. Snowmen stood in front of a cave and they looked to each other, expressing their plan wordlessly. Shiro blew the heads off of them quickly, his gun steaming in the cold air. They encroached on the cave area, the warmth swallowing them up welcomingly.

"Yuri!" Shiro ran to her side, the woman was pallid in her face, her hair stuck to her forehead, and a baby in her arm.

"This is Yukio," she gestured to the pale child in her right arm. "Rin," she said in a voice Shiro almost didn't hear. He looked around but there was no one else. She moved her left arm before her head fell back against the pillow, her eyes open as if in a state of eternal awareness, but she was gone.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro asked, voice hard.

"You were told to kill the mother and her twins. Well, she expired already and the other is no where to be found. Possibly she didn't birth that one, possibly it got away." Shiro glared at the child, wanting to hate it, wanting to uphold his vow to the true cross, but this, he realized, was not what he signed up for. This was a human baby.

"He's just a baby." Shiro said softly. Mephisto laughed loudly, grasping his stomach, the wild curl atop his head bouncing with the jerky movements of his body. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What had you expected Fujimoto?" He asked, his voice still laced with humor.

"He's the spawn of Satan. He shouldn't be this human."

"Maybe he took after his mother," Mephisto theorized.

"Even if he took after Satan... What would happen if he was raised by humans?"

"You aren't seriously considering that are you?" His gloved finger was pointed at the paladin, his drooping eyes alert at the possibility Shiro was suggesting. "You would raise the son of satan?"

"I'll never know if I don't try."

"You are contemplating a experiment that could jeopardize humanity." Mephisto paused. "Shall I propose a wager?" Shiro nodded. "If you can raise that child, and he does not ascend to his father's throne or be taken over by his demonic side you win. If he does become demonic or a danger to the world, I win and I shall claim his life." Shiro's forehead creased. If he becomes a threat, the vatican will kill him even if Mephisto doesn't.

"Okay."

"Alright then. We shall tell Egin and the vatican his daughter was killed along with the children she bore. It works out well this way. If you had decided to keep both it could have aroused suspicion of you. And myself I suppose."

"You're already suspicious," Shiro said, taking Yuri's cold hand off her infant. The baby boy she ha named Yukio was crying as he was pulled from his mother's arms. Shiro cradled him against his chest, wrapping him in his thick coat and the newborn's crying quelled. Mephisto took the mother up and Shiro didn't even question the strange man. With the baby cacooned in against his chest he and Mephisto departed the cave. Outside was a grave already prepared, that Mephisto laid the departed exorcist in.

"Shall we say a word?" Mephisto asked as the dirt fell in around the brunette woman.

"He needs out of this cold." Mephisto took a rock and planted it in the earth at the head of the grave before following Shiro to the cabin Yuri had once lived in.

"I had expected them to kill that one," the yellow eyed man said from atop the hill, an overlooker on the situation. "We'll need to acquire that sword," he said, using his wiggling finger to play with the glowing baby in his arms. "Let's go Rin."


End file.
